


A Little Dirty Secret

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quella situazione non gli è mai piaciuta, ma per fortuna ne è quasi fuori.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Peter Pan | Malcolm
Kudos: 5





	A Little Dirty Secret

Quella situazione non gli è mai piaciuta, ma per fortuna ne è quasi fuori.

Nel corso degli anni, dire secoli intimamente lo spaventa, Killian Jones ha imparato a non fidarsi dei potenti, prima o poi ti tradiscono per il loro interesse e non ci sono re di buon cuore. Liam lo credeva e si era fidato del re e per quella sua sciocca fedeltà è morto tra le sue braccia. Rumpelstiskin gli ha portato via Milah e Regina si serve di lui per le sue meschine lotte di potere, almeno Cora ha il buon senso di non mentirgli e per questo ha scelto di essere suo alleato, sarà pure una donna spietata e una strega ma Cora non mente mai: vuole conservare il potere e farebbe di tutto per quello, e a lui sta bene.

E poi c’è lui, il peggiore.

Aveva imparato con gli anni a detestare Peter Pan, nel signore di Neverland c’era qualcosa di oscuro che lo lasciava da sempre perplesso e con il desiderio di stargli lontano, purtroppo aveva bisogno di lui. Era quasi una sorta di attrazione, una perversa e malata attrazione perché ormai aveva smesso di mentire a sé stesso. Quel corpo acerbo eppure sicuramente più vecchio di lui lo attraeva in una maniera che detestava. Non tanto perché fosse un uomo ma perché l’altro riusciva a rigirarselo come voleva, e odiava dover dipendere da lui.

<< Ben arrivato capitano, è da tanto che non ci vediamo noi due >> lo salutò il ragazzo quando sbarcò, Spugna aveva l’ordine di preoccuparsi solo se entro tre giorni non fosse tornato alla nave.

<< Mai abbastanza, Peter Pan >> lo salutò lui evitando di guardarlo, sicuramente i Lost Boys erano nascosti lì vicino.

<< Vero, e ho la sensazione che non ci vedremo per molto tempo, pronto per questa maledizione? >> domandò l’altro … come diamine poteva … non lo sapeva nessuno … Regina aveva si minacciato una maledizione ma nessuno sapeva quale e Cora … Cora aveva i suoi piani.

<< Come sai della maledizione? >> domandò lui, se era un trucco ci era appena cascato ma non gl’importava.

<< Io sa tante cose, capitano. Non ho bisogno di lasciare l’isola perché mi vengano riferite informazioni inoltre …se tutto va bene potrai avere il tuo coccodrillo >> gli rivelò Peter Pan, sicuramente era stata la sua ombra a rivelargli tutto, quel tipo di magia non era mai piaciuto a Killian.

<< E tu cosa ci guadagni? >> domandò, l’altro non chiedeva mai nulla per nulla.

<< Niente che ti riguardi, il mio piano è molto più esteso di quanto tu potrai mai comprendere >> replicò l’altro con un sorriso strafottente, Killian non sapeva se prenderlo a ceffoni o baciarlo.

<< Molto bene, volevi vedermi, mi hai visto e ora io torno dai miei uomini >> dichiarò Killian prima di voltargli le spalle.

<< Ma come, capitano? Nemmeno un bacio d’addio? >> lo punzecchiò l’altro … quanto lo odiava. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, e fare tante altre cose ma poi temeva di non potersene staccare e doveva tornare a Wonderland il prima possibile, Cora aveva deciso di includerlo come alleato e non era opportuno deludere la regina di cuori.

L’altro sembrò averlo capito perché un istante dopo era esattamente di fronte a lui e il tempo di sbattere gli occhi e le loro labbra si unirono in un bacio che nulla aveva di tenero. C’era passione, desiderio e lussuria in quel loro contatto, così tante promesse di sconcezze future che Killian ansimò, sarebbe stato così facile sbatterlo a terra o contro il primo albero e poi prenderlo una volta, due volte, tutta la notte, ma non poteva concedersi quelle distrazioni.

<< Alla prossima, Peter Pan >> lo salutò quando si separarono, le labbra ancora gonfie di baci.

<< Come desideri, Killian >> lo salutò a sua volta Peter Pan prima di leccarsi oscenamente le labbra, quell’immagine se la sarebbe sicuramente ricordata si disse Killian prima di avviarsi verso la jolly roger.


End file.
